


Of Teasing and Crushes

by whereshallwestart



Series: Mates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is also a little shit, Liam is unnecessarily adorable, M/M, Teasing, The pack are little shits, but he wants liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereshallwestart/pseuds/whereshallwestart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack teases Liam about his crush on Brett. Brett thinks it's absolutely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teasing and Crushes

Okay, now don't get him wrong, Liam loved his pack. They were his brothers (and sisters) in all but blood. But sometimes, through iron self control, he had to hold himself back from mauling them. 

The reason behind this albeit very violent need to maim them? Brett. Talbot. Ever since Liam had found out about the older wolf, and their packs had slowly begun to get along with each other, the relationship between Liam and Brett had flourished again.

It started out with curt, but sincere, nods of acknowledgement. But soon, they started talking, then laughing, then picking up right where they left off. Liam found solace in the calmness and authority that Brett seemed to exude, although he wasn't an alpha. His bright blue eyes had Liam's cheeks burning whenever they caught his.

It didn't take long for his pack to notice, especially after Liam had taken to wearing Brett's hoodies, which all but engulfed him; the scent of the older boy was what he craved the most.

"Dude, do you need us to buy you your own hoodies or something?" Stiles one day asked.

Liam who had been doing an essay at Stiles' house, because no way in hell was he getting through _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by himself, looked up blinking, "What?"

Pointing with his pen to the dark green clothe that Liam was currently snuggled in, Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Seriously if you need us to buy you some, all you have to do is ask. You're practically swimming in that thing."

Hugging the hoodie tighter against his body, Liam replied defensively, "It's fine Stiles, I like this hoodie."

Swiveling around in his chair, Stiles slowly let a smirk curl around his lips, "Do you like the hoodie, or do you like the person it belongs to."

Turning his head away, Liam blushed, and replied instead, "So what does Scout mean at the end when she compares Boo to a mockingbird?"

Never letting the smirk leave his face, Stiles started rambling on about symbolism and metaphors and similes. 

 

 

 

It was only a couple of days later, on a particularly hot day in Beacon Hills, that the entire pack had gathered at Scott's house for a movie night. The girls had set around to gathering every pillow, blanket, cushion, and mattress they could find, so they could build a nest on the living room floor. Scott, Stiles, and Liam carried in bowl after bowl of junk food and sodas, piling them up wherever. Changing into their pajamas, everyone exchanged glances when Liam curled up against the couch, wear a dark green jersey with the number 28 on it. A number they were all very familiar with.

Exchanging subtle nods, the girls curled up around Liam, and Scott and Stiles curled about around them. This little puppy pile of theirs managed to get through about three movies when Lydia said, "Next time, we should invite Satomi's pack."

Liam tensed up beneath her, before forcing himself to relax. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Kira nodded, "Yeah, I think some of us might like that more than others."

He could feel his pack mates laughing at him as he tried to hide his face in Malia's hair who, being extremely protective of him, glared at everyone else.

 

 

The worst part however, was that they knew no shame.

During a pack meeting with Satomi's pack, Scott and Satomi were discussing potential threats, and a possible permanent alliance. As this was going on, Liam and Brett were curled around each other on the couch, quietly murmuring to each other as Liam's head was pillowed on  Brett's chest. 

Laughing slightly at a joke Brett made, Liam could feel the eyes of his pack shifting to him. When the meeting was over, and everyone was left to disperse and socialize, Liam almost groaned when he saw Stiles and Scott walking towards them with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. 

"Heyyyyy guys," Stiles drawled our wickedly.

Brett raised an eyebrow, before he went back to idly running his fingers through Liam's hair. Liam closed his eyes again, enjoying the tugging sensation.

"So," Scott began, "We were wondering Brett, how many Lacross jerseys do you own?"

Brett looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Uh, just that one, why?"

Liam's eyes widened as Stile's smirk grew, burrowing his head in Brett's chest, he felt the fingers in his hair stop in worry.

"Oh no reason, I mean, we saw Liam wearing it during our pack movie nights, and he seemed super comfortable in it."

"Oh did he now, " Brett smirked as he looked down at the younger boy still hiding in his chest. Using the fingers still in Liam's hair, he slowly tugged the head up, quirking an eyebrow when their eyes met.

"Definitely, he was all but cuddling into the thing, " Malia said as she appeared out of nowhere. 

Liam groaned at Brett's small chuckle. Then he felt fingers lift up his chin, then a pair of soft lips brushed against his.

"I'm glad, " Brett whispered.

"You are?" Liam asked?

Smiling softly down at Liam, Brett nodded, "I like when you smell like me."

Blushing slightly, and holy shit would his cheeks just stopped, Liam's breath caught as Brett pulled him into another kiss. Ignoring the catcalls of everyone around them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a prelude for the Mates series, it's basically their relationship before the first part was written. 
> 
> My tumblr is: howfunnyitmustbeinyourminds.tumblr.com  
> Pop in to my ask and send me any prompts/headcannons you might have, or pop in to say hi


End file.
